1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to status display and indication of electronic devices, computers and different types of data handling systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved status display configuration for showing the functional status or operational conditions of electronic devices or data handling systems such as a personal computer by making use of visible lights through light transmissible enclosure cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the facts that electronic circuit elements either supported on a printed circuit board (PCB) or packaged as individual components are generally enclosed in a housing case made of non-transparent opaque materials, the operational conditions or functional statuses of these circuit elements are not directly shown. Because the enclosure case that is used for housing the circuits is not light transmissible, it is not feasible to provide visible light from the board or the components as indication signals. Typically, special light indications must be provided outside of the housing case for a user to see the operational conditions or functional statuses of a system. Electric wire connections and special lights must be designed and particularly arranged for making such indications possible. Simple examples of such indication are light indication to show the charge status of a rechargeable battery of a cellular phone or a flashing light to show an incoming voice message has been received by a phone answering machine.
However, as the data processing electronic devices, e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA) and personal computer (PC), become more integrated with daily life, a need arises to provide more direct visible indications to inform a user of an operational condition or functional status of such devices. Furthermore, when these type of indication are not provided for the circuit elements supported on a board or formed as components, the diagnostic and repair operations of the system malfunctions become more complex and time consuming. Due to the fact that non-transparent enclosure cases are commonly employed for housing and protecting the electronic devices, the limitations as now encountered by conventional electronic devices or computers cannot be easily overcome. Therefore, as an electronic device or computer is manufactured and provided to users as xe2x80x9cnon-transparent dark boxxe2x80x9d, the operational conditions or functional statuses of such device become a xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d to most common users. Only specialists apply special diagnostic or analytical instruments can determine the operational conditions and functional statuses of the circuits supported on a PCB or packaged as electronic components.
Therefore, an improved display configuration must be provided to more directly show the operational conditions and functional statuses of the circuit elements supported on a printed circuit board or packaged as components. It is desirable that such display configuration would further provide reminder or warning signals for user to perform timely maintenance or repair functions. It is further desirable that such display configuration will provide data reception statuses to enhance network communication for Internet applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel display configuration for directly showing the operational conditions and functional statuses by visible signals transmitted from circuits on a board or components. Direct visible signals can provide additional information to aid in system diagnostic and repair operations or for upgrade and to perform upgrade or maintenance functions. Light transmissible housing cases are employed and indication lights are implemented to provide these functions such that the aforementioned limitations and difficulties encountered in the prior art can be overcome.
Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel display configuration for directly showing the board level and component operational conditions and functional statuses. Light transmissible cases are employed and indication light signals for showing conditions and statuses are implemented such that a user is provided with more direct information related to the situations of the entire system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel display configuration for directly showing the operational conditions and functional statuses of a networked computer. Light transmissible cases are employed and indication light signals for showing conditions and statuses of data transmission and reception are implemented such that a user is provided with more direct information related to the situations of the networked computers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel display configuration for directly showing the operational conditions and functional statuses of electronic devices. Light transmissible cases are employed and indication light signals for showing conditions and statuses are disposed on circuit elements of the electronic device inside the light transmissible cases such that a user is provided with more direct information related to the situations of the electronic device.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention discloses a personal computer with circuit elements enclosed in a light transmissible case. The personal computer further includes a visible light enclosed in the light-transmissible case for providing indication of various functional statuses of the personal computer through the light transmissible case. In a preferred embodiment, the personal computer further includes a light control means for controlling the visible light for providing a plurality of visible light signals for indicating various functional statuses of the personal computer. In another preferred embodiment, the light control means further includes a light intensity control means for controlling an intensity of the visible light for indicating various functional statuses of the personal computer. In another preferred embodiment, the light control means further includes a light flash-pattern control means for controlling a flash-pattern of the visible light for indicating various functional statuses of the personal computer. In another preferred embodiment, the light control means further includes a color control means for controlling a color of the visible light for indicating various functional statuses of the personal computer. In another preferred embodiment, the personal computer further includes a printed circuit board (PCB) for supporting the circuit elements enclosed in the light-transmissible case and the visible light is disposed on the PCB for providing indication of various functional statuses of the personal computer through the light transmissible case. In another preferred embodiment, the personal computer further includes a packaged electronic component enclosed in the light-transmissible case and the visible light is disposed on the packaged electronic component for providing indication of various functional statuses of the personal computer through the light transmissible case.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various drawing figures.